


No Subtlety

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus attracts some attention.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Subtlety

**Author's Note:**

> Remus attracts some attention.

Title: No Subtlety  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #169 Astronomy Tower  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus attracts some attention.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Subtlety

~

“All right, you miscreants, I have you now--” Severus’ mouth fell open. “Lupin?”

“Hullo, Severus.”

“I heard a ruckus and came to investigate,” Severus said, eyes narrowed. “I expected to find hormonal students, and instead I find you, cavorting in the Astronomy Tower. As it is my night to patrol I have to assume that you are up to something. What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you.” Lupin smiled.

Severus quirked an eyebrow. “Indeed?”

“I thought that if the students could snog up here then we could, too.”

“Gryffindors have no subtlety,” Severus sighed, but he did lock the door.

~


End file.
